LeapFrogMuppets: Talking Words Factory
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: This is a crossover between Muppets and LeapFrog. It takes place in a LeapFrog movie called LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

{This story takes place in the LeapFrog house where Mr. Frog is doing tricks.}

Mr. Frog: And now for my next trick, I shall make a word! {The cards are stacked together, but then he pulls them out.} Pick a letter, any letter.

Tad: T, T, Tapping T!

Mumford: Good work!

Mr. Frog: Good! First I'll take this tapping card with the letter, T-t-t-t...t!{He moves the card while making the "t" sound which makes it tap and then he puts it on a t-t-t-table.} Okay, pick another card! {Tad does so.}

Tad: {he sees the card and screams a little}

Grover: What happened, little frog? Was there a monster?

Tad: {giggles} No, silly monster. {shows the card to his dad} The A says Aah. {then puts the card on the table}

Mr. Frog: Do you know what sound this letter makes?

Tad: {snaps his fingers, like a cool dude does} That's the letter D, as in D-D-Daddyio.

Rowlf: ...and as in d-d-d-doggie. {Rowlf the Dog snaps his fingers too.}

Mr. Frog: Now put all of those letter sounds together!

Tad: {thinks, but then puts all the letter sounds together to make:} T-A-D. Tad! That's my name!

Mr. Frog: Right- {Mr. Frog's cell phone rings.} Excuse me, son.

{over the phone is Mr. Websley}

Mr. Websley: I'm not calling you early, but I've been up since my quack-quack-quack crack of dawn! And your Talking Dictionary is a quack-quack huge success! {opens the Talking Dictionary Book} D-U-C-K spells duck!

{Donald Duck laughs.}

Mr. Frog: {whispers to Tad} It's Mr. Websley.

Mr. Websley: {hugging the book so joyfully} Oh-ho-ho, I love this book! {then holds the book with a demanded look on his face} I'm delivering my order to the double quack! {He then points to Mr. Frog on the phone} Delivery by today!

Mr. Frog: Today?

Mr. Websley: {over cellphone} Glad you agree. {hangs up}

Mr. Frog: {gets sad, but then walks up to Tad, happily, as Tad has made cards stack together} Sorry, Tad, I've gotta work. How about we sound our words later?

Tad: Sure, Dad. {gives his dad a big hug}

Rowlf: Don't forget to feed the dog! I'm hungry!

Mr. Frog: OK, Rowlf.

{Mr. Frog walks offscreen, opening the door, letting the air in, and blowing all the letter cards away. One card was the A that screamed "Aaah!", and it slided down to the remote.}

{Tad is playing with his letter cards, as the TV turns on.}

Who's Your Best Dad? Weasel Host: Are you at home thinking to yourself, "My dad is the best dad in the whole wide world!"?

Tad: Well, yes he is.

Weasel Host: Wouldn't you like to know that your dad is the best dad in the whole wide world?

Tad: You bet!

Weasel Host: Then enter the "My Dad is the Best Dad in the Whole Wide World" contest! Just read off today's newspaper, and send it off on 6 PM, this evening.

{Back at home, Tad Frog is writing "DAD" in "The Best Dad Contest".}

Ernie: Heya, Tad. What you doing?

Tad: Hey, Ernie. I'm trying to figure out how to do "The Best Dad Contest". I know my letters, but what do I do? {The Best Dad Contest has some words that Tad answered, that are all written in "TAD". Ernie sees that.}

Ernie: Ohhh, looks like we need to help my old buddy, Bert.

Tad: But where is he?

Ernie: He's outside pushing Lily on a tire swing.

{Outside, Ernie and Tad walk up to Bert pushing Lily on a swing.}

Bert: Come on, Lily! Swing a little slower, the pigeons are watching us!

Ernie: Hey, Bert, Tad and I need help with this, thing which I call it.

Bert: I've only got two hands, Ernie!

{Bert keeps pushing Lily on a tire swing, but gets exhausted. Lily swings on a tire on her own while taking the paper.}

Bert: Phew! Glad that's over. Now I gotta feed the pigeons. {walks off while chuckling}

Lily: {while swinging on a tire} I can figure out most of the words, but it looks like something's important. We better get Leap.

Ernie: I bet he's playing basketball with Kermit the Frog.

{We cut to a wide shot of the basketball hoop, and we zoom out to see that Leap has a wrench in his hand, although he seems to be fixing his bike. Kermit is a news reporter with a microphone in his hand.}

ANNOUNCER: We take you to Kermit the Frog with Leap with a fast breaking news story!

Kermit: {to the viewer} Uh, Hi-ho, this is Kermit the Frog here with Leap in this film called, Talking Words Factory! Here I am, in my news reporter outfit, which is what I wear on the classic Sesame Street sketches, and here we have Leap. Leap, this is Kermit the Frog, and do you know anything about the Talking Word Factory?

Leap: Yeah, I do, Kermit. When I was 3, Dad took me to the Talking Word Factory, and taught me all about putting letters together, to make words!

Kermit: Yeah, and look, here comes your brother, Tad, your sister, Lily, and Ernie, with his old buddy, Bert! Hang on while I shoot this basketball in the hoop for you!

Tad: Heya, guys. My dad can't know. It says here, for a contest, it's a surprise. {Leap gives Tad a high-five, and the basketball lands on Leap's hand, as Kermit shot the basketball in the hoop.}

Leap: Leave it to us! Ready, Kermit?

Kermit: Ready! SO, this is Kermit the Frog returning you to our film.

{fade to Leap, Lily, Tad, Kermit, Bert, and Ernie all going to the Talking Words Factory}

Lily: Here it is!

{The Talking Words all start to say "The Talking Words Factory" all together now.}

Lily: Gee, Bert. If we're lucky, we'll run into Professor Quigley!

Bert: There's no Professor Quigley around here, Lily. Are you letting your imagination appear again?

Ernie: No, Bert. But look!

{Tad was the one to bump into Professor Quigley}

Tad: Well, I'm lucky.

Professor Quigley: Heya, kids, how are you, kids, c'mon, kids, sorry, kids, but I've got to take care of a big order.

Ernie: {whispers to Bert} Gee, Bert. How come this professor doesn't know how to speak?

Bert: {whispers to Ernie back} Ernie, he's just a professor. Now listen to what he's saying, Ernie.

Tad: You mean the big order for Mr. Websley?

Professor Quigley: No, my big order for lunch.

Orange Robot: One hot dog with everything. {gives it to the professor}

Professor Quigley: Looks good. And Tad, a dictionary is a book that fits all kinds of words, and explains what each word means. {as he eats the hot dog with everything}

Tad: {with Lily and Leap} I have this contest to fill in about my dad.

Lily: He needs to learn...

Leap: ...how to put the letters together...

Kermit: ...to make words.

Grover: Hey, everybody! Your old furry pal, Grover, can help! There are some amazing machines built right here at the Talking Words Factory!


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Quigley: Yes, Grover! And it's all created by a genius scientist.

Leap: Wow, and who is that?

Kermit: Yeah, and who makes stuff?

Professor Quigley: ME!

Mr. Frog: Professor Quigley!

Kermit: Uh-oh, it might be Dad.

Leap: It is Dad, hide before Mr. Johnson sees us.

Grover: I've got to hide behind this blue guy I see too!

{they all hide}

Mr. Frog: Professor, we need more dictionaries for the Talking Words! Either that, or I'll have to fix the entire basement before the entire factory will overload!

Mr. Johnson: Can you do them by yourself, professor?

{Kermit takes the clipboard of the letters then Leap, in his hiding spot, with Lily, Bert, Ernie, Grover, and Tad, they all hand it to the professor}

Professor Quigley: {speaking with his mouth full of a hot dog with everything}

Mr. Frog: Thanks, Professor. I'll check with you at the end of the day. {on the back of Professor Quigley, we see Leap at the bottom holding Kermit, with Kermit holding Bert, and Bert holding Ernie with his hands, and Grover and Lily and Tad do the same as Tad is on the top}

Professor Quigley: {gets shocked as he sees the letter clipboard thingy} Without a crew, I might lose the entire of the alphabet soup!

{Leap tumbles with Lily, Tad, Bert, Ernie, Kermit, and Grover, and they all fall down.}

Leap: Professor...

Kermit: ...if you help make Tad words...

Lily: ...we'll help you make words for the Talking Dictionary!

Professor Quigley: Then let's get cracking!

Grover: YAY! These frogs will be building words in no time!

Professor Quigley: Building words is easy! First you need vowels. Can you say the letter at each vowel as it appears?

{the A vowel appears}

Grover: A!

Tad: The A says... {makes a scary face}

A: AAAAAH!

Ernie: E! For Ernie! That's me! {chuckles}

Tad: The E says... {hears what it will say}

E: EH! {The E disappears, and here comes the I}

All: I!

Tad: The I says...

Kermit: Here's what will happen. The ick will fall on the letter, I.

{the ick does fall on the letter as it says the letter sound}

All: O!

Tad: {as he swings from a vine} The O says...

O: {says the vowel as it swings from a vine, as he's like Tarzan}

U: U!

Tad: The U says...{gliding with an umbrella}

Professor Quigley: Excellent! Vowels are each letter that stick together, that way, it's the secret to making words! {cut to where Leap, Lily, Tad, Bert, Ernie, and Kermit the Frog are following Professor Quigley} You see, kids. When the vowels first come into the factory, they're just like the other letters! But then, we turn it into special sticky letters, in The Sticky-Ick-O-Rama! {we cut to the vowels when they sing}


	3. Chapter 3

All Vowels: We're A,

E: E!

I: I!

O: O,

U: U!

All Vowels: We're the vowels, we're the glue! We stick the words together, we're very sticky letters. {These vowels all go to a waterfall filled with honey, then the vowels all start singing again, as they get spread with peanut butter spray. The vowels all start to sing again, as they get popped with Blast-O Bubble Gum, and they all get sprayed with some kind of soda spray that has bubbles on it. Then all that stuff on the sticky letters makes them turn red, so that's why they are very sticky icky letters. These vowels all start to walk, but Professor Quigley picks up the U, leaving A, E, I and O behind.}

Grover: Nice and gooey!


	4. Chapter 4

{Leap, with his arms behind his back, watches, and so does Lily, and Tad, and Bert, Ernie, and Kermit. We fade to them seeing the Word Bammer 100, which the professor calls it Bammy.}

Professor Quigley: And I'll tell you, she still builds much words just as well as ever!

{The Bammy turns on, as Leap, Kermit, Lily, Tad, Bert and Ernie all see it.}

Bammy: Ready, set, you bet!

Grover: We all have words to build, Bammy!

Bammy: Every letter makes the sound, the sound you need to hear, first things first, and then the next, until the word is clear!

Grover: Bammy here puts words together to make, uh...frogs.

{Nope, they don't think so. Cause they make words, not frogs, Grover.}

Tad: Right!

Ernie: Hey, Professor, Tad needs help with this Best Dad contest he's been working on, but he can't figure out what to do.

Professor Quigley: Let's see...{as he sees the blank words on the Best Dad Contest that Tad is trying to do} My dad is a cool blank.

Tad: {thinks, then gets an idea} My dad is a cool, cat!

Ernie: Like Garfield! {chuckles}

Professor Quigley: Let's build the word, cat! It sounds like one sound, but it's really three sounds to put them together!

Grover: Like the starting sound, the middle sound, and the ending sound.

Professor Quigley: Tad, do you remember the sounds of each letters? {as he hits the button that makes the words appear}

Tad: {as he makes the sound of a c which makes him cold, and the A which makes him scream, and finally the sound of the letter T}

Professor Quigley: That's it, Tad! Now, a bit faster.

Tad: {puts them all together to make the word "CAT"}

Professor Quigley: {to Bammy's speaker} Order up, one C-c-c!

{We c-c-cut to the C's in the c-c-cold, and one C jumps onto the table}

Tad: Yep, that's the starting sound as in CAT!

Ernie: That's right, Tad!

Professor Quigley: And now we have the middle sound. {to the speaker again} Order up! One A! {the A comes out of the vowel, with a robot hand, and Professor Quigley makes the scary sound called "OOGA-OOGA" which makes the A scream} Works every time. And now the ending sound in cat! {Tad dances as he makes the sound of a T} Order up, Bammy! One T! {The T comes tapping around and slides down on that table} Let's watch what happens when Bammy bams them together! {taps on the thing which makes a hammer appear and BAM! The letters all go together to make the word, CAT!}

Bammy: That's CAT! {the cat appears}

Tad: Hey! I made a word. {he then writes the word CAT on the paper, as Lily and Leap watch, and so do Kermit, Bert and Ernie} So that's just the right word!

Professor Quigley: And we're gonna build all the words in Mr. Websley's Talking Dictionary!


End file.
